Studies on substrate specificity, inhibitor sensitivity, and protein characteristics of the multifunctional enzymes GSH-S-transferases of guinea pig liver, rat liver, human platelets, rat basophilic leukemia cells (RBL-1 cells), vascular smooth muscle, lung, kidney, and seminal vesicles. Emphasis on the GSH-peroxidase activity shown by certain specific transferases, as well as roles in prostaglandin D and E isomerization. GSH adduct formation in leukotriene synthesis. In vivo animal studies to demonstrate how much inhibitors can reduce glyceryl trinitrate metabolism in the liver and organic anion transport in the kidney tubules.